Grito al vacío
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Gritará su nombre entonces, hasta que le ardan las cuerdas vocales y se le sequen las esperanzas, añorando que su voz toque el cielo. Para Cassie.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

 **Personajes/parejas:** Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss.

 **Extensión:** 727 palabras.

 **Notas:** ¿Habéis visto que a veces uno piensa _no tengo ganas de escribir_ pero de pronto le nacen ganas de escribir esa cosa _rara_ que pensó _ayer_? Pues esto es eso, en resumen de esas veces en que uno _vomita palabras_ , más o menos. Uh, ayer al pensar esto también pensé "se lo daré a Cassie" porque sí, le gusta la pareja y me dieron ganas de hacerle un regalo (contando que le debo el de cumpleaños y Navidad, soy una persona horrible). Así que pos para Cassie (o LuFFy, pero me lo he pensado y me gusta más como suena Cassie, le empezaré a decir así a ver si me acostumbro).

Como nota relevante ubicado en el pre-Canon, muerte de Lisanna (que es donde me gusta el NaLi, la verdad, su angst me seduce, luego es como _nah_ ).

 **.**

* * *

 **Grito al vacío.**

* * *

Y tiene todavía los anhelos de un niño, que como el sol aún es pequeño comparado con otros y por más que trata no aprende a madurar. Sin embargo, resulta por momento que a ella le gusta así, con los errores constantes y las palabras torpes. Tiene entonces todavía los anhelos de un niño como para pedirle que le coja la mano y nunca jamás se vaya de su lado, de esos nunca jamás de cuentos de hadas (hadas con cola) donde hay un poderoso dragón que protege a la hermosa doncella. Esos nunca jamás te vayas que se traducen en un «y vivieron felices por siempre» que se traducen en un atardecer cálido a su lado con sonrisas incomparables.

Natsu es un niño entonces.

La vida sin embargo considera en un punto que no, simplemente no. Que el mundo no es un cuento de hadas (con cola o no, a la vida no le importa) y carece de «por siempre.» Todo tiene fin, incluso la vida misma.

Natsu es un niño todavía.

(Pero se siente un poco menos niño frente a su fría y repulsiva tumba).

La odia (la tumba), es la asquerosa señal de que no hay poderoso dragón protegiendo a una hermosa doncella — _noesjusto_ —. Es que el amor debería ser eterno, ¿no se supone que el amor debe de ser eterno?, ¿pero de qué le sirve que el amor sea eterno si ellos no lo son?

Podría musitar entonces un quedo «no te vayas (nunca jamás)» mientras añora cogerle la mano y atragantarse entonces en lágrimas inútil y crueles y feas y _tontas_. Sí, tontas. _Tontastontastontas_.

Natsu aún tiene algo de niño.

Que se niega a madurar, no necesita ser una supernova si le basta y le sobra con ser sol y que ella le quiera (quería) así. Con los errores constantes y las palabras torpes y las tomadas de manos y las sonrisas cálidas y las lágrimas saladas que le bañan las mejillas porque ella ya no es ella. Ella ya no es, simplemente.

Que él era un niño todavía, un niño que descubría el amor como si fuera una pequeña cajita (en la forma de un pequeño -no tan pequeño- huevo) en sus manos (las de ellos) conteniendo lo que era y sería. —Ya no será.

Entonces la odia (la muerte)—.

Natsu pierde ese niño.

Que se acurruca sobre sí misma y añora que la vida no sea como es, porque es _demasiado dura_. Ya no añora cuentos de hadas con cola que contaban dragones protegiendo dulces doncellas, porque él no ha protegido a nadie.

(Mal, mal niño).

Ya no añora nada, en realidad —añorar es de niños—, ya no desea nada —salvo a ella—, solo ruega. Ruega por las noches que nada sea real y como un niño pequeño solo despierte de un mal —malo, muy malo— sueño. Y al ver el astro rey por las mañanas solo añora que siga ahí la pequeña criatura que lo idolatraba a él y no a la luna (no como los otros animales que le aúllan penas a la noche). Y la ruega con todas sus fuerzas entonces, con la alma de niño que se extingue y se extingue.

Pero ella ya no está —más que en sus sueños—.

La odia entonces (la vida).

Porque se va, simplemente se va. ¿Quién le dio el permiso de ser tan frágil (cruel)?

Natsu ya no es un niño.

Gritará su nombre entonces, hasta que le ardan las cuerdas vocales y se le sequen las esperanzas, añorando (rogando) que su voz toque el cielo. Pero ella sigue lejos.

Enterrará sus uñas entonces, clavando la tierra hasta que comparta su tormento y derramando las lágrimas que le quedan, añorando (rogando) que el dolor se vaya. Pero el dolor sigue ahí.

Y entonces... suplica (y ruega), que alguien se la tiene que devolver.

No concibe ya anhelo alguno porque no hay mano que coger, pero es todavía capaz de gritar rogándole al cielo que lo oiga.

(que la devuelva).

Resulta inútil. Que incluso si el cielo escuche sus lamentos (y llueva a cántaros acompañando sus lágrimas y truene con fuerza acompañando sus gritos), incluso si le hace caso (incluso si llegase a aceptar su pedido), seguiría siendo inútil.

Lisanna no está (en el cielo).

Natsu no lo sabe (y le grita a la nada).

* * *

 **Cosa rara, i know.**

 **Igual, es un placer para mí publicar —así le doy su merecido a mi desmotivación (?)—.**


End file.
